


I segreti sono fatti per essere scoperti

by Illunis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Iotisalverò!AU, M/M, Prequel, Stiles non sta mai zitto, e Derek è un idiota
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2182080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illunis/pseuds/Illunis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek e Stiles in uno dei loro soliti pomeriggi. Ovvero con chi Stiles va a lamentarsi del professor Harris quando Scott è occupato a strusciarsi su Allison.</p><p>Prequel di 'Io ti salverò', non serve aver letto la long, solo sapere che Stiles parla davvero troppo e Derek è un gran idiota. Post seconda stagione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I segreti sono fatti per essere scoperti

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evaney_Desterek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evaney_Desterek/gifts).



> Beta: _Coco (efp)  
> Contesto: prequel, tie-in, come cavolo volete chiamarlo di ‘Io ti salverò’, quindi post seconda stagione senza Boyd e Erika che lasciano il branco e qualche mese dopo la fine della serie, ma potete benissimo leggerlo senza saperne un ciuffolo della trama della sopracitata fanfic.  
> Wordcount: 872 (fdp)  
> Note: Ho finito di scrivere il settimo capitolo della long *saltella in giro* e, boh, in qualche modo dovevo pur festeggiare e questa mi è venuta spontaneamente da un pezzo che ho scritto nel nuovo capitolo e, niente, mi serviva un po’ di fluff e di battibecchi fra questi due.

 

 

« Non è possibile che sia così, cos’è gli hanno sputato nel piatto da piccolo per essere cresciuto in quel modo? » Derek era sicuro che la porta di casa Hale non si era nemmeno aperta del tutto quando Stiles aveva iniziato a lamentarsi.

Oramai non gli ringhiava più contro, certo era una pratica molto utile e convincente – di solito – ma già da un po’ al ragazzo quella non tanto lieve minaccia gli scivolava addosso e il lagnarsi di come il professore di chimica lo maltrattava era ben più importante rispetto alla possibilità che gli saltasse addosso azzannandolo.

Non che normalmente Stiles preferisse pensare alla propria incolumità se poteva dar aria alla bocca.

Il lupo sprofondò nel divano, chiudendo con accorta lentezza il libricino incastrato fra le pagine del tomo più grande sulle sue ginocchia, lasciando il blaterale di Stiles sul fondo del suo cervello e ripescando la frase che aveva abbandonato nell’immergersi nell’altro antico testo, avendo cura di nascondere il piccolo volume fra il suo sedere – unica cosa che era certa che l’uragano appena entrato non avrebbe spostato senza il suo consenso – e il sofà.

« Ti rendi conto che ha voluto farmi passare l’intera lezione alla lavagna solo per il fatto che ho chiesto una gomma a Scott? » Derek gemette assieme alle povere molle del divano, l’umano in fin dei conti non pesava più di lui – anzi -, ma questa differenza veniva ampiamente raggiunta e superata dall’assurda e francamente inutile energia con cui faceva impattare il culo sul suo divano. « Gesù, che mangia quello la mattina? La sveglia quanto la prende e la lancia per farla smettere e quella rimbalza sul muro e gli finisce in gola? Una cesta di limoni? »

_Dio quanto parla._

Schiaffargli in faccia un cuscino gli era parsa un ottima idea.

« Ehi! No, scusa hai ragione, quello sei tu » Peccato che aveva continuato « almeno so cosa regalarti per il compleanno. »

« Stiles » dov’era Scott l’assorbi chiacchere quando serviva?

« Fammi indovinare » gli fece quello, rimbalzando sul posto ficcandosi le gambe sotto al sedere e finendo per appoggiarsi al bracciolo del mobile. _Uh? Quando si è tolto le scarpe?_ « Stai zitto » gli sorrise digrignando i denti in una sua patetica versione.

« Vedo che il cervello ti serve ancora a qualcosa. »

« Ah-ah sei simpatico quanto un peperoncino ficcato su per il buco del culo » Stiles gli spalmò contro un piede in quello che sarebbe dovuto essere un calcio - ovviamente non si spostò neppure d’un millimetro - che finì per essere lasciato lì e Derek era propenso a credere che si divertisse a negargli quello che gli stava chiedendo occhieggiandolo malamente.

« Toglili. »

« Scordatelo. » Scivolò con il sedere, ficcandogli sotto alle cosce i piedi e inabissandosi nell’enorme felpa che finì a coprirgli la soddisfatta e sfacciata faccia con il suo cappuccio. « Sono comodo così e poi in questo modo me li scaldi. »

« Stiles non sono un fottuto scalda piedi » Dannazione, perché aveva deciso proprio quel giorno per trasgredire alla sua regola di non leggere _quel_ libro al di fuori della sua stanza? Che, per amor di cronaca, era l’unica in cui nessuno aveva mai ficcato il naso.

Per ora.

« Peccato, avresti una carriera davanti. » Si decise a lasciare il caldo posticino sotto al suo culo, raggomitolandosi nell’abbondante metà che stava occupando e ficcando la testa nei cuscini, finendo con il fondoschiena che sbucava fuori dalla larga seduta.

Come cazzo faceva a trovare comoda quella posizione?

Lo sentì mugugnare direttamente al cuscino – probabilmente l’avrebbe dovuto buttare in lavatrice -, dimenarsi ancora un po’ – no, non gli stava fissando la perfetta rotondità del suo chiaro sedere, non era di certo colpa sua se risaltava così tanto, stava solo aspettando il momento in cui a forza di sporgerlo al di fuori del divano Stiles si sarebbe spiaccicato sul pavimento – e sprofondare in meno d’un minuto in un profondo sonno.

« Idiota. » sussurrò al suo viso sereno, lasciando sorgere un meraviglioso spicchio di luna sulle sue labbra nell’accarezzare con lo sguardo il suo naso schiacciato sul divano, le labbra socchiuse e brillanti da quante volte la calda lingua faceva capolino fra di loro per umettarle e il leggero sfarfallare nel sonno delle ciglia che racchiudevano le gemme dei suoi occhi.

Era irrimediabilmente spacciato.

Sospirò, strofinandosi stancamente una mano sul volto, facendo scivolare una mano sul divano, le dita a toccare la pelle della vecchia rilegatura di quel libro di rituali e tradizioni della sua razza in cui stava cercando un modo efficace per impedire a lui e al branco di mocciosi che lo circondava di perire per mano degli Alpha che da lì a poco sarebbero venuti a bussare alla sua porta.

Ne stava scorrendo uno, prima che il ragazzo arrivasse, era alquanto interessante e promettente, certo aveva un discutibile margine d’errore, ma d’altronde nulla si ottiene senza rischiare e Derek era divenuto un licantropo molto guardingo e diffidente contro qualsiasi cosa s’avvicinasse – seppur lontanamente - alla magia, per cui avrebbe passato una notevole quantitativo di tempo alla ricerca di riscontri e convalide a quello che l’antenato di sua madre aveva dettagliatamente trascritto.

L’unico reale problema che gli si poneva di fronte era evitare che Stiles lo scoprisse.


End file.
